


Mile High (Swim) Club

by extraordinary



Series: Mile High Club [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Time(s), M/M, Mile High Club, ON AN AIRPLANE, PWP, Spoilers for Free! ES ep. 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why're you using me like a pillow?"</p><p>"You're hogging my footrest." Haruka pointed out without missing a beat. "It's only fair." </p><p>(Rin & Haruka join the Mile High Club.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High (Swim) Club

**Author's Note:**

> No innocent passengers were harmed during the making of this fic, but please do keep in mind that Rin hasn't quite turned eighteen yet at this point in the _Free! Eternal Summer_ canon time-line.

  
Rin grunted in annoyance as he was rudely pulled out of his uneasy slumber by the asshole sitting behind him slamming his plastic tray table back up so roughly that it momentarily pushed Rin's seat forward with a jolt.

  
What the---?!

  
Rin was just about to turn around, and give whoever had dared to wake him up a peace of his mind, when he abruptly became aware of a very pressing problem: Haruka's nose was currently digging uncomfortably into the crook of Rin's shoulder, hot breath tickling the bare skin there, in a way that would've undoubtedly sent all of his blood rushing down south if Rin hadn't already been painfully hard to start out with. To make things even worse, Haruka's right arm had somehow slipped underneath Rin's fleece blanket and into his lap while they'd been dozing and was now resting on Rin's nervously twitching thigh. The heat of Haruka's body pressed snugly against his side, and the thought of Haruka's hand so close to his throbbing dick was _very distracting._

  
What the hell had Rin been dreaming about?! Whatever it was, he was absolutely certain that it would all turn to be Haruka's fault. The guy was literally breathing down his neck, for crying out loud! How could Rin have ever hoped to avoid having this kind of reaction to Haruka's proximity during their 10+ hour flight back to Tokyo, especially with that water-obsessed freak so unabashedly using him as a pillow...? He should have known this would happen at some point, but he'd gotten lucky on their way to Australia and had subsequently foolishly let his guard down.

  
Rin sighed heavily, wondering if Haruka would start drooling on his shoulder soon. Perhaps that would help calm the raging hard-on in his pants. This was quickly shaping up to be one painfully long flight.

  
He bit back a surprised curse when one of his feet involuntarily slipped off of the footrest (the one he'd commandeered from a disgruntled Haruka during their earlier plight to divide up the available space between them as they both attempted to get comfortable enough for a well-deserved nap). Freezing immediately, he held his breath and prayed he hadn't jostled Haruka around too much. If Haruka were to wake up now...

  
"Stop moving, Rin."

  
_Fuck!_

  
"You're awake?" Rin managed to choke out, trying to keep as still as possible in order to avoid rousing Haruka's suspicion. He'd die of embarrassment if Haruka noticed the state he was in. He was sure of it.

  
"What do you _think_?" Haruka retorted, underlining the words with a sharp puff of air against Rin's neck. "You've been squirming around for ages."

  
Wait. He had? Well, that certainly put things into a new perspective. In that case, perhaps _Rin_ should be the one to apologise to the person sitting behind him---and Haruka, who probably hadn't known what he'd signed up for when he agreed to come on this trip with Rin.

  
"Sorry."

  
Haruka lazily shrugged against him, or at least, that's what it had felt like to Rin - because he couldn't quite bring himself to look at Haruka right now. "Not like you could help it."

  
"Why're you using me like a pillow?"

  
"You're hogging my footrest." Haruka pointed out without missing a beat. "It's only fair."

  
"You weren't even using it!" Rin replied on auto-pilot, distantly entertaining the thought of pushing Haruka away (and quickly changing his mind). "Now shut up and let me get back to sleep."

  
They fell into a rather awkward silence after that. Rin tried in vain to ignore the way his briefs and track pants felt uncomfortably tight underneath the stiflingly warm airline blanket; he'd been hoping his erection would've flagged by now, what with Haruka nearly startling him out of his skin moments before, but the warm presence at his side had only heightened his involuntary arousal. Then there was also the fact that Haruka hadn't yet removed his hand from Rin's inner thigh. Rin sorely doubted his humiliating problem would conveniently disappear on its own.

  
Would he be able to make it to the toilets without Haruka noticing the bulge at the front of his pants? Perhaps he could make it work, as long as he made sure to keep his back to Haruka when he got up from his seat. That didn't guarantee he'd be able to hide it from _the rest of the plane_ on his way through the passageway in between the endless rows of seats, however. Rin really was completely and utterly fucked, wasn't he? At least he still had the blanket to hide his lap with, even if he'd somehow ended up sharing it with Haruka---along with his personal space.

  
"Can you?"

  
Rin jumped as Haruka's voice broke through his increasingly agitated thoughts. Why couldn't that idiot just go back to sleep already? _Honestly._ "What are you muttering about now?"

  
"Can you get back to sleep like that?" Haruka clarified, raising his head to regard the side of Rin's face calmly. "You look uncomfortable."

  
Rin still couldn't bring himself to return Haruka's gaze. He found himself wishing he hadn't stored that new book, the promising looking one he'd picked up in his favourite book store in Sydney yesterday, away in the overhead compartment on his way back from his last trip to the galley. _Total Immersion: The Revolutionary Way To Swim Better, Faster, And Easier_ would've come in real handy just then. It was a nice, big and heavy book. Rin would've given absolutely anything to be able to hold it in his lap while Haruka watched him closely in the dim lighting of the cabin.

  
"We're on a ten hour flight across the Pacific Ocean, Haru. What did you expect?"

  
His breath caught somewhere in the back of his throat as Haruka's warm hand on his thigh suddenly squeezed the hard muscle there, almost painfully digging his fingertips into the fabric of Rin's track pants. "It's okay, Rin. No one else has noticed."

  
"Fucking hell!" Rin gasped, reflexively bucking up into Haruka's touch before he could stop himself. Haruka's hand was so close, so fucking close, to where Rin really wanted it to apply some of that delicious pressure. "Stop that, you jerk."

  
What the hell did Haruka think he was doing? No really, what was that jerk trying to accomplish this time? Rin couldn't understand why Haruka would tease him like this. He simply couldn't believe Haruka would be this cruel; not after everything they'd been through together in Australia these last couple of days.

  
"Rin." Haruka whispered, easing up the pressure on Rin's thigh obligingly (although he notably failed to remove his hand all together). Rin tensed up automatically, bracing himself for the worst. "Are you crying?"

  
_The nerve of that...!_ "Shut up!"

  
"I'm not trying to tease you." Haruka sighed, accurately reading Rin's mind as he cautiously shuffled even closer than he had been back when Rin had first woken up. "I want to help."

  
Rin's frantic thoughts screeched to a halt. Haruka wanted to---no, that _had_ to be some kind of misunderstanding. "Help?!"

  
Haruka nodded, looking endearingly unsure, before hiding his face by burying his nose into the crook of Rin's shoulder in a way that was quickly becoming worryingly familiar. Rin shivered, swearing he could feel the flutter of Haruka's eyelashes against his skin.

  
"Fold out the tray table in front of you."

  
Rin nearly swallowed his tongue in his effort to hold back a whimper. He took a deep, steadying breath before he hesitantly complied with Haruka's request. "This is absolutely insane, Haru."

  
Except, it really wasn't all _that_ insane. The main lights had been turned off for hours now, and everyone around them was either snoring loudly, intently watching a movie on the tiny screens in front of them, or making use of the earphones provided by the airline crew. Nobody was paying them any attention. They couldn't even be overheard, really, because the plane's constant humming, and the low whispers of the other passengers, would easily drown out any sounds Haruka and Rin made. Rin was even willing to bet that none of the people sitting around them spoke enough Japanese to be able to make out a single word either Rin or Haruka had said since they'd boarded; they all looked like Australian tourists on their way to Tokyo for the very first time (judging by what kind of clothes they were wearing, and the kind of travel books Rin had seen them peruse before the lights had gone off).

  
To top things off, Rin was sitting at the window with Haruka already conveniently pressed up next to him---and the young family sitting in the middle row, across the passageway from them, was sound asleep. To any onlookers who might happen to walk by on their way to the galley or the toilets, it'd undoubtedly appear as if Haruka was merely asleep. This could actually _work_.

  
"Do you want me to help you get to the toilets instead?" Haruka quietly asked him then, sounding just a touch apprehensive despite his earlier bravado. "I'll stop if you want me to."

  
Rin hesitated. Did he want Haruka to stop? He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on before in his entire life. He _did_ kind of want to know why Haruka had chosen now, of all possible times, to put an end to the unresolved sexual tension between them... but Rin was afraid of scaring Haruka off by asking any questions that he'd find difficult to answer. Hadn't they done enough of that in Australia already? More importantly, what kind of hot-blooded young man turned down the offer of a handjob from the one person he'd been secretly jacking off to for a shamefully long time?

  
Certainly not Matsuoka Rin, that's for sure.

  
"I thought you said you weren't teasing me." Rin grunted, shifting lower in his seat and allowing his legs to fall open in a clear invitation for Haruka to continue.

  
"I've never done this before." Haruka told him guardedly, sliding his hand higher up Rin's trembling thigh to palm the insistently throbbing bulge at the juncture of Rin's loosely spread legs. "Tell me if you don't like it?"

  
"Me either." Rin whispered breathlessly. "Makes for a spectacularly memorable first time, though. Don't you think?"

  
"Spectacular? Shouldn't you wait until I'm done before making such bold statements, Rin?"

  
Haruka's warm breath on the side of his neck felt so fucking good. Rin closed his eyes as Haruka pressed a soft kiss into the skin there. "I heard you were good with your hands, that's all. Feels pretty great already."

  
He felt, rather than heard, Haruka inhale sharply at the terribly innuendo. Clearly emboldened by Rin's encouraging words, despite how silly it must've sounded, Haruka slowly trailed his hand up to the waistband of Rin's pants before easing the very tips of his fingers underneath the fabric. "Pull up the blanket a little higher."

  
Rin did as he was told without protest, and was quickly rewarded by Haruka's warm hand slipping into his (uncomfortably) tight briefs. He hopelessly tried to fight back a gasp when Haruka's exploring fingers wrapped around his erection, lightly squeezing the base as they took a moment to register the weight and girth of it. When Haruka took a little too long for his liking, Rin couldn't stop himself from nervously teasing him just a little: "You're not comparing us, are you?"

  
Haruka snorted, and Rin could just imagine him rolling his eyes underneath his closed lids. "I'm just trying to figure out how to do this without making any obvious movements."

  
"I won't need much, Haru." Rin grudgingly told him, despite how incredibly embarrassing it was to admit such a thing in the middle of an airplane. "Just hurry up, before they make another round with the drink carts."

  
Haruka's hand tightened around his cock, sliding down lower to explore the nerve-packed ridge at the bottom of the head. "We've got time. They just finished a round while you were asleep."

  
Rin grunted his encouragement, breaking out into a sweat as the amazing feeling of Haruka's fingers closing around his tip threatened to momentarily overwhelm him. His breathing was speeding up without his permission, and his blood was rushing madly through his ears (nearly drowning out the loud hum of the cabin completely). Thankfully Haruka wasn't fairing much better, if the moist breath caressing the skin of his neck was anything to go by. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly when Haruka experimentally began thumbing the sensitive slit, spreading the drop of pre-cum that had collected there around in a way that probably should've embarrassed Rin---but in truth only made everything feel impossibly better.

  
It was a little frightening how good Haruka's simple touches were making him feel. Rin had done this kind of thing to himself countless times before, but it had never felt even remotely like _this_. He doubted the feeling of his own hand would ever be able to compare to Haruka's---although the flip-side was that Haruka was unknowingly providing him with hours upon hours of masturbation material here. He'd still be able to make do when they got home, wouldn't he? Or perhaps Haruka would be willing to help him out again in the future?

  
"That's it..." Rin sighed, surprised to find himself relaxing underneath Haruka's gentle caresses despite their current location. "Keep doing that, Haru _._ "

  
Haruka shushed him, soothingly nosing at the edge of Rin's jaw. He tried to stay quiet, he really did, but he couldn't fight back a gasp when Haruka started circling his thumb repeatedly around the moist head of his cock.

  
"Still comfortable? Let me know if---"

  
"It's not like you can lick your hand out here." Rin interrupted him in a strained whisper. Didn't _that_ make for an appealing image, though? Fucking hell, Haruka was going to be the death of him one day. "It's fine. You're not moving quickly enough for it to hurt."

  
"Keep an eye out for anyone walking by, Rin."

  
That was the only warning Rin received before Haruka licked a wet trail across the line of his jaw (almost as if he was mimicking the way he'd have licked the palm of his hand if he could), and the twisting movements of Haruka's fingers and wrist sped up. Rin desperately tried to keep his eyes open and pay attention to his surroundings, but Haruka was quickly chasing any remaining coherent thoughts from his mind. He felt light-headed, in a way that obviously had nothing to do with the dry cabin air or their altitude. His skin felt too tight, too hot, too _everything_.

  
How was it that Haruka had managed to bring him this close to the edge so quickly? He could already feel the telltale heat pooling low in his stomach as the muscles of his thighs flexed in his effort to stop himself from bucking up into Haruka's addictive touch.

  
"Just a little more..." He warned, trying as hard as he could to keep his breathing slow and measured while his heart felt like it might leap out of his chest. His toes were curling painfully inside his socks, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back the noises threatening to escape from deep within his chest for much longer if Haruka kept relentlessly massaging the delicate skin underneath his glans just like _that_.

  
"I want to kiss you." Haruka whispered, pressing himself up more firmly against Rin's side. "So badly."

  
Rin couldn't fight back a low groan at those words. Wasn't it a little strange, that they hadn't even done _that_ before? But this was Haruka, who he'd been harbouring a ridiculous crush on for years now. Literally ever since the day he'd met Haruka, if he were being entirely honest with himself. Rin wasn't too surprised that they'd skipped first base, come to think of it. He figured that was just the way things were between them; they never did anything by halves, after all.

  
"Fuck!" Rin panted. "You can't just say things like that here. _Idiot_."

  
"What do you taste like, Rin?" Haruka continued, ignoring Rin's protests completely. "I want to know."

  
Later, much later, Rin would wonder if Haruka's whispered secrets had really been as mindless and unplanned as Rin had assumed they were at first. Because, really, Haruka probably had known all along that hearing those kind of things would be what'd eventually send Rin over the edge.

  
He came with a full-body jerk, gasping for air as his head flew back into the headrest of his seat. Haruka helpfully covered up the sounds for him with a few conveniently placed coughs, cupping his hand around the tip of Rin's pulsing cock to catch as many of the hot spurts as he could. Rin was grateful Haruka had thoughtfully prevented him from needing to go clean up in the ridiculously small airplane toilets.

  
Rin's ears were still ringing as he came back down to earth (or rather, to whatever altitude they were currently flighting at). He'd bitten his lip so hard that he'd be genuinely surprised if his teeth hadn't broken the skin. It had felt amazing.

  
"That was _definitely_ memorable."

  
"Yeah?" Haruka asked, sounding endearingly pleased. "Good."

  
Rin nodded tiredly, already starting to feel a little sleepy again. "What about you, though?"

  
"You can return the favour once we land." Haruka whispered, pressing a row of open-mouthed kisses into the juncture between Rin's neck and shoulder as he carefully removed his sticky hand from Rin's pants. Rin held up the blanket for him with embarrassingly shaky fingers as Haruka used his free hand to reach into the seat-back pocket for the one of the napkins he'd been keeping there since 'dinner' had been served a couple of hours ago. "I'll go take care of it in the toilet if it gets too uncomfortable."

  
Rin frowned. That really wouldn't do.

  
"No, Haru..." He insisted, watching Haruka clean his hand and crumple the soiled napkin into a ball underneath the flimsy airplane blanket. "You're going to switch seats with me."

  
They still had a couple of hours to fill, hadn't they?


End file.
